zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Shimizu
Shimizu 'is a fellow student of Maiko's class and appears in the '1st Chapter of the 2nd Manga. Bio Appearance Shimizu has dark-colored, short hair with several spiked strands and his bangs parted. His face is seen as gloomy or disinterested, but he can look scary when angered. Personality He is unsociable and stoic, preferring to keep to himself with the exception of a few friends he has and openly insulting or mocking people he dislikes. He is well-liked and popular despite this. However, deep down he is shown to genuinely care about Maiko and is aware of his attitude towards others, and he offers to work on it so that he can become more approachable. History Shimizu accidentally bumps into Maiko while they stood in the hallway, and hearing the conversation with her friends he insults them and prepares to leave. An angry Maiko goes to tell him off but she finds herself shocked by his cruel mocking, saying she isn't like a girl and has gross eating habits, and after remembering how much he's insulted her in the past, she decides to test out the ghost rumor out of a desire to make him vanish forever. Around 11:30 pm, he and his friend found Maiko's friends outside of the abandoned school waiting for Maiko, and after seeing how worried they were over her safety he begrudgingly headed inside, telling them to contact the police if they are unable to get ahold of him in a while. He heads into the school and found a mysterious girl, asking her if she saw Maiko anywhere. He follows her direction and soon finds her hiding within a room, where she reveals she hurt her back from all the running she did. Initially he doesn't seem to believe her claims, explaining how he heard about the rumor from his sister while helping her up. As they make their way through the school to safety, he asks her what she had intended on wishing once she found the ghost but she's unable to say it as they hear a sudden, hissing sound. To their horror they find a serpent-like ghoul at the top of the stairs that chases after them and they quickly run to escape it- only to realize they never left floor 2-7, where they started. The creature approaches Shimizu from behind and out of fright Maiko yells his name to warn him. But being reminded that she broke the cardinal rule of this rumor -not to yell out- several spirits begin to come out and the ghost girl appears. However, because she found Maiko's cookies she accepted them as a gift, and she saves them after Maiko begs her for help. Suddenly outside again, Shimizu and Maiko can only express relief. Feeling remorseful over her original wish, Maiko tearfully goes on to admit what she planned on doing- only for him to stop her and say that he can be cruel, and he's known about it. He suggests that instead of doing something like this, next time they should talk out their differences. She agrees and they go back to their friends, who suggest they head to the shrine now. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Males